baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Bard
This page is specifically made for bards in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. See Bard (Baldur's Gate) for the version specific to Baldur's Gate. Bards are jacks-of-all-trades, a result of a lifetime spent traveling extensively to get inspiration for their songs and learning about local legends and tales. Through these varied experiences, they learn many different abilities. They are able to cast wizard spells while wearing body armor, are able to pick pockets and have a wider selection of armor and weapons than thieves. Their broad range of skills comes at the price of not being specialised in any of them, except for interaction with people, as mages are better at casting spells, thieves are able to hide in shadows, backstab, disarm/find traps and can pick locks and warriors can specialise in weapons and have the widest selection of weapons and armor. Bards are generally neutral characters, tending toward the chaotic—they come and go when they want, and are usually not bound by obligations, countries or organisations. There aren't many bards who are either good- or evil-aligned. Character abilities Note: For the information on this table, the human race was used, because they have no character bonunes/penalties related to race and therefore act like a 'neutral'. For half-elves, this is slightly different. See Character Abilities and Thieving Abilities for more information on the effect of character abilities.. Abilities of the bard Battle song The signature ability of the bard is their battle song. While active, the party will be fortified against fear, both natural and magical. Specifically, the party will be rendered immune to magical fear, will have any such existing effects removed from them and their morale will be gradually restored to its baseline while they hear the song. Pick pockets A bard can attempt to steal items from other characters. The chance to steal an item depends on the percentage, which automatically increases with the Bard's level. Wizard spellbook Bards are able to cast wizard spells when they reach class level 2. In Baldur's Gate, this is limited to 3rd and 4th level spells (with the Tales of the Sword Coast expansion). For the complete list of spells, see Spells (Baldur's Gate). If you want a list of only wizard spells, see Wizard Spellbook (Baldur's Gate). Lore Bards have the highest Lore rating of any class, allowing them to identify many of the magical items he or his party discover. Class kits There are three class kits available for bards. They all affect the ability Bard Song and most affect the Bard's secondary abilities like pickpocketing and lore. Blade Blades are the expert fighters and adventurers, and their bardic abilities help them to become more intimidating and fearsome. Their fighting style if flashy and entertaining, but also quite deadly. Advantages: They have the abilities Offensive Spin and Defensive Spin, which they may use once per day for every four levels. They may allocate three proficiency slots to two-weapon fighting style. This kit is similar to Swashbuckler, which is for thieves. Disadvantages: * They gain only half of the lore points a bard would normally get. * They gain only half of the percentage for pickpocketing a bard would normally get. * Bard Song does not improve when a blade gains levels. Jester Jesters are specialised in ridicule and hilarity and use this to their advantage in combat. The only difference between a bard and a jester is in the Bard Song. Instead of aiding allies, it affects opponents in area of 30 feet, who must make a save vs. spells at +4 each round or they get confused. Skald Skalds are Nordic bards who are also skilled in the art of war. They are specialised in performing inspiring sagas about battle and valor and they can often be found performing for armies before the battle. Advantages: * -1 to THAC0 and +1 to damage with all weapons. * Bard Song has different effects depending on the level of the skald. At level 1, it gives allies -2 THAC0 and +2 damage. At level 15 it gives allies -4 THAC0 and +4 damage and immunity to fear. At level 20, it adds immunity to stun and confusion as well. Disadvantage: * Skalds have only one-quarter the percentage for pickpocketing as a normal bard. Stronghold Bards gain the Five Flagons Inn stage as their stronghold. High-level class abilities * Alchemy * Avoid Death * Enhanced Bard Song * Evasion * Greater Evasion, requires evasion already selected. * Magic Flute * Scribe Scrolls, use any item is a requirement. * Set Spike Trap * Set Exploding Trap * Set Time Trap * Use Any Item Bards have almost the same high-level class abilities as thieves, but instead of Assassination, they have the abilities of enhanced bards song and magic flute. Spell progression Table for experience, hit dice and weapon proficiency Category:Single Classes Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE Category:Articles with redlinks